


Out of my League ~ Stephen Speaks

by 41319CallsTheCaptain



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/41319CallsTheCaptain/pseuds/41319CallsTheCaptain
Summary: Prompted by a song, it just seemed rather fitting.Jane's POV ( if you can say that )Hope you enjoy





	

You are sat on Dr Maura Isles' couch , admiring the way her honey blonde hair perfectly frames her face.

She is sat on the chair in the corner, talking to you about the lifespan of an oak tree, or something of sorts, when you zone out, watching her lips with every syllable.

You follow her every word, but not exactly taking it in, she is just too gorgeous.

A shiver runs down your spine with the realisation that she has taken you heart and soul, and may never get them back, because you have fallen for her.

Her mini-seminar has ended, yet you don't respond. You are too busy watching her delicate fingers wind their way through her silk-like locks to realise she has said you name three times already.

Her lips pursed, eyes fluttering, as if you have dreamt it.

You snap out of your trance to find your jaw on the floor, gawking at her like a love-sick 17 year old.

You don't care that she caught you, you don't care that you are now stuck out in the open, all you care about is the woman sat in front of you.

How could you have not seen this before?

She has been there all along.

Sweat build up on the palms of you hands, the ones she has touched many a time.

You feel your face go pink.

You start to think of something to say.

_Sorry, long day..._

_Yes, Maura, very interesting..._

_Gee, Maur, I love you..._

Like Russian roulette, you blurt something out, anything to fill the silence.

In a voice in farmiliar to your own, too weak, too shaken, too unsure, a sound emits for your lips. "Maura, I love you," you say in a hushed tone.

it takes a few second for you to comprehend what you have said. It's too late, now, to take it back, to save yourself the embarrassment, but you're okay with it, because you didn't lie.

"Jane." 

You mind races with all the possibilities of what she is going to say next.

"Jane." A smile is playing round her lips and there is sparkle in her eye. "I know, Jane."

You are taken very much aback. You feel your face go an even darker shade of red.

"What? How'd'y?" Your voice trails off.

It's no use, no word can be formed. You're stuck out at sea,but there's no place you'd rather be, because you are with her.

_**She's all that I see** _

_**And she's all that I need** _

_**and I out of my league** _

But that won't stop Maura, she stands up from her chair and walk over to you.

_How could she possibly know?_

She takes you hand as you stand up.

You nearly fall over, with your knees like jelly, you take a step forward.

"I have always known, Jane."

There's no music, yet you find yourself in a stay swaying rhythm in Maura's arms, something that you'd never expect to be doing.

"It's always been you, Maur," you whisper into her hair, with regained confidence. You feel yourself relax in her arms, it feels so natural, so right.

Maura rests her head on your shoulder, in your embrace.

"I know, Jane." A gentle chuckle passes her lips.

Its official, your heart and soul have truly surrendered to the Doctor of your dreams, and there's no way back.

 


End file.
